Why?
by thelonelylittleecho
Summary: She looks up and he see's the tracks of three fallen tears and his blood boils and his heart aches and all at once he wants to rip Josh into a million pieces and hold onto Maya for dear life.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.

Please don't leave hate, just because you don't ship the ship.

Also, I multi-ship Joshaya so I'm not trying to bash it or Josh.

 ** _A couple months after Maya and Josh start dating, Lucas see's him kissing another girl._**

...

Why? Why would anyone cheat on a girl as amazing as Maya Penelope Hart?

She's smart. Caring. Talented. Beautiful.

And now _he_ is the one who is going to have to look right into _her_ stormy blue eyes and tell _her_ that her knight in shining armor is nothing but a lying, cheating, jerk.

She doesn't deserve this.

He wants to go back—punch Josh in the face...but he **won't**. He knows better.

 **Instead** , he dials her number.

"Howdy, Ranger Rick!" She greets from the other line. He smiles, but it quickly fades.

"Hey, can I come over?"

"Um—yeah...is everything okay? You sound upset."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk,"

"If you say so," She says skeptically, not buying it one bit.

"See you soon." He replies.

"See you soon."

They hang up.

He takes a deep breath and starts walking.

His mind filled with clouds and this horrible pain in his heart.

It takes about fifteen minutes to walk to her apartment building, about three to get to her window.

...by the time he knocks, and she opens with a smirk and a cowboy joke...he wants to be anywhere else.

 _You can do this Lucas!_

 _Who are you kidding?_

 _It's Maya._

She ushers him in and after fumbling and an awkward hello, they take a seat on her bed.

She brings her legs to her chest and turns towards him, ready to listen.

"Spill it, Luke. What did you come over here to tell me?" He takes another breath and something in Maya's face changes. "What happened? Was it something with your parents?"

"No, no. It's nothing to do with me." For the first time in his seventeen years of life, he wants to cower in a corner.

"Maya—I was just at the park and-" He's cut off by her phone. She gives an apologetic smile and leans over to answers it. He can tell by the way her face lights up that it's Josh.

His stomach churns.

"I'll call you back in a couple minutes, Lucas is here." She says, "Okay. Bye, **love you**."

He's definitely gonna be sick.

She returns to her position and waits patiently for him to start.

He finds it hard to focus on her eyes, so he focuses on her lips—in the totally not creepy way.

"I was at the park and I saw—" Come on Lucas you can do it. " _Josh kissing another girl._ "

He looks up carefully and slowly.

She's staring with a blank expression, her hands balling into fist.

 _Her eyes already rimmed with tears._

He wants to beat Josh to a pulp, wants to make him feel the way Maya is.

"He just told me to meet him there...that he had a surpris-e." She says, her voice cracking slightly.

"Maya, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault-"

"You deserve so much better than that,"

"Do I?" The uncertainty in her voice kills him.

"Of course! You deserve the universe and _more_..."

It's silent for about thirty seconds, when she lunges at him.

Two frail arms wrapping around his neck, a blonde head of curls resting on his shoulder and long, pale legs hanging off the side of the bed...overlapping with his.

He's surprised at first...one, because this is Maya—and they've only hugged a total of two times in the four years he's known her—and two, because Riley has told him countless times that she doesn't like showing emotion to people. That it makes her feel weak.

He smells the familiar ocean breeze—that he has come so accustomed to in Mr. Matthews' class—and wraps his arms around her.

They stay like that for at least ten minutes.

It's comfortable and right and it makes Lucas wonder for a minute if he's with the wrong girl.

But he shakes the thoughts quickly.

This isn't the time nor the place.

She looks up and he see's the tracks of three fallen tears and his blood boils and his heart aches and all at once he wants to rip Josh into a million pieces and hold onto Maya for dear life.

"Thank you for telling me and not going to Riley...it'd crush her..she looks up to Jos-h." Her words break and he thinks she's going to start crying again...but she doesn't.

"You know this isn't just Riley's world—right?" He says gently, they're not hugging anymore and he feels extremely cold without her touch.

"Sometimes...I feel like it is and I'm okay with that. She's my best friend and she deserves the full package."

"You do too."

"I'm not so sure about that, Huckleberry."

He's told her twice and he'll tell her a million more.

"You deserve anything and everything, Maya Hart. If you don't see that then you're as blind as my goose named Bucky back in Texas."

And she smiles and it's the most beautiful thing Lucas has seen in his whole life.

"Bucky? Really?"

"Really." He smirks.

"Two Bucky McBoingBoing's...how about that?"

"How about that."


End file.
